Sea of Freedom
by Jambo-o
Summary: [HIATUS] She ran away from her family when was still a fourteen years old girl. She ran away from the future that her family imposed on her. She wanted to make her own future. And run away was the first step to it. AU
1. The past I

"She ran. She ran as fast as her **_thine_** legs would _permit_ her run."

That was the first phrase of my fic haha XD I'm not an english native speaker but I wanted to try writing a fic in english. So please don't expect so much of my grammar or vocabulary. Hope you like the first chapter :D

 _Inuyasha is not mine_

* * *

Chapter 1

She ran. She ran as fast as her tiny legs would allow her to run. She ran until she don't have any breath left. She knew that if she stopped they would catch her. And then that would be the end. She had run away from home for two days now. Her family was crazy searching for her. Of course, they were. She had run away at the day that her family would introduce her to her husband-to-be.

"I will not marry any man" she said to her mom one day.

"You will. You will stop playing with that... thing" her mom pointed at the wood sword used to practice in her hands "... and you will learn how to be a lady and then you-"

"I will not!" she barked at her mother face, very angry at the fact that her mom told her she has to stop her sword practice.

After all the running she found herself in the bay of the city, a place full of people. People from every possible country that you could imagine. They were trying to sell their goods. Cheap stuffs. Rare stuffs. The market was especially crowded and noisy today. _Great_ , she thought. While trying to catch her breath she looked for a place to hide. She entered the market analyzing everybody, trying to find suspicious people that could report her. After walking aimless for some time, she rested in a dirty alley near the market hiding herself from the people.

 _What to do?,_ she thought while biting her thumb's nail.

She had run away from home without planing. She was just really angry that her family would make her marry a man that she don't even know. They dare to obliged her to do it. She felt betrayed. She knew that that was what girls at her age were doing. Fourteen. Girls that could bear children were already getting married. But her family knew her, they knew her nature. She loved her freedom more than anything. She loved to run in streets, playing with boys and their boyish games, she loved her sword practice. And she hated to stay locked inside home. She hated the "Lady Lesson". Her family didn't like that about her but they let her do what she wanted if she showed to them that she was learning to be a real lady. She could bear it. And in the end, they betrayed her. And in the spur she ran away. She just took her wood sword and a bag of money, her economies. With that money she bought a boy clothes and hide her hair inside a hat. As a boy no one would bother her asking why she was alone in the streets. She was safe for now. Just really dirty and smelly as that alley. But she did not care. She had her freedom. For a fourteen years old girl she was really brave. But she knew that this could not go on like this. She had to do something about her situation.

 _What to do?_ , she thought again.

And then she heard them. In the other end of alley she could hear men shouting her name and asking for the people passing by if they had seen a girl.

"Shit" she cursed.

She started moving again and got herself inside the market again, trying to hide between the people. And then she realized what they did to her. They trapped her in the bay. They leaded her to there. In the bay she had nowhere to go. The sea or them.

"Shit shit shit!", she shouted.

She was starting to panic when she had an idea. She saw a lot of arks near one of the stores in the market. She approached one that was a little bit further and got herself inside it. She entered the ark and shared space with some porcelain stuffs. She could see nothing inside the ark but she was comfortable there. There were some holes in the ark, letting her see what was happening outside and she was laughing looking at the desperate look in the faces of the men that were searching for her.

The time went by and she was tired. And sleepy. And she knew that she should not fall asleep. But she was too tired to care and fell asleep.

* * *

She yawned and opened her eyes feeling her body stiff for having spent all night in the same position. The holes in the ark let the sunlight enter making her realized that a day went by and that she had fallen asleep. That worried her. She has to get out of here.

Slowly she opened the ark and took a look outside. There was no one and everything was quiet. She looked around and all the arks were still together but she felt that there was something different.

 _Was the ark moved while I was asleep?,_ she asked herself.

She got out of the ark and then she felt something hitting the ground making her lose her balance.

"Earthquake?", she said trying to figure out what was happening "No..."

She finally realized where she was.

She was in a ship. In a big ship. And that hit just now was just the water hitting the ship.

"No no no, please, God, no" her voice was shaking.

She run through the ship until reach the edge. She saw the ocean. She ran to the other side just to see more water. Desperately she looked for the land. There was no land anymore.

 _They had set sail from the bay at night,_ she thought.

"Damn! Damn you, Rin!" she cursed herself and her stupid plan.

And as if it couldn't get any worse,

"Who are you?", she heard someone.

She looked up and saw a boy looking at her.

"Great", she said ironically.

 _Great_.

* * *

The chapters are going to be this litte, sorry. Bigger is beyond of my capacity in english.

I'm going to try a new theme: Pirates!

Hope you like it :)


	2. The past II

Second chapter. Hope you enjoy it :)

 _Inuyasha is not mine_

* * *

Chapter 2:

She stared at the boy thinking about what she would do. Maybe they would let her get out in the next bay. Maybe they would throw her in the sea. Maybe worse.

"Who are you?", the boy asked again.

He looked a little bit older than her. Maybe eighteen years old. He had sharp brown eyes which combined with his long and tied brown hair. His face was a little bit burned from the sun but you can say that he was a beautiful boy.

"Kohaku!", someone shouted, "I said to you not-"

A little man with a staff in his hand appeared and stopped talking when he saw Rin standing there.

"Who are you?", he did the same question as the boy called Kohaku did.

They were now looking at Rin with confused expressions.

"I...", Rin started but didn't know what to say.

The little man approached them letting Rin more nervous.

"I...", she tried again.

" _A_ _rr!_ _S_ peak boy!", the little man shouted waving his staff at her way.

"Wait Master Jaken!"

Kohaku tried to stop the little man from get more near Rin. But he got away from Kohaku's hand and went to Rin direction, ready to beat her with his staff. To defend herself she took her wood sword from the belt and got ready for impact. It came soon and, to Jaken and Kohaku surprise, she was able to block his attack. Taking advantage of his surprised condition Rin attacked him taking off his staff. The staff flied away from Jaken's hand falling near Kohaku. Jaken's face was washed with horror from what just happened. She stayed in the same position waiting for Kohaku come attack her too but his laugh caught her off guard. The laugh got louder when Jaken looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't laugh, Kohaku!", Jaken was red from angry, "What ye waiting for? Take that damn boy down!", he shouted.

Kohaku was still laughing when he took a serious position. He took the staff from the floor and without warning he attacked Rin. With strength, attacking as quick as a fox would attack its prey he attacked Rin.

Rin actually never had a real battle with sword. All she did was to practice and battle with boys in the street. But she tried her best to stay firm and defend herself. She didn't had time to attack, Kohaku was very quick giving her no room to escape.

" _Arr_ , Kohaku, stop playing and take him down", said Jaken calmer.

 _Playing?_ , Rin thought starting to be scared.

She had not payed attention but people started to gather around them. "What is happening?", "Who is the boy?", she could listen to them talking about her. Some were even betting who would win the battle.

 _God, what I'm doing?_ , she thought.

She was already tired from the heavy attacks.

"Sorry boy", she heard Kohaku saying.

And then Kohaku attacked with full strength. Rin didn't last. He hit Rin's hand forcing her to drop the sword. Taking advantage of this, Kohaku tried to hit the left side of her head. She realized what he wanted to do and just before the staff hit her, she changed position averting the hit. But the staff still got her hat. The little impact made her lose her equilibrium and she fell on the floor. Her hair falling in her back. Her identity was exposed.

"A girl?", she could hear them talking, "A girl!"

"A girl in our ship! It's a bad omen!"

"Throw her in the sea!"

"Give her as offering"

She heard all that and was really afraid of what they would do with her now that they knew she was a girl.

"It's a woman. We cannot let a woman in our ship. Woman brings misfortune to the ship. Bad omen", Jaken said.

Rin saw Kohaku and Jaken looking at each other trying to decide what to do.

"W-wait!", Rin finally spoke. She felt that everybody was looking at her, "I can explain."

"There is nothing to explain woman. Throw her into the sea", Jaken commanded.

Rin felt that two strong hands grabbed her by her shoulder, pulled her up and started to push her to the edge of the ship.

"Wait, please!", she pleaded.

 _I can not die here,_ she thought starting to crying.

"Such a pity", she heard.

Kohaku was looking Rin be pushed and he saw her tears. He felt pity. She was just a little girl. A brave little girl.

"Master Jaken, maybe it's better if we ask for-"

"Shut up, Kohaku! When Master is not here, I give the commands.", said Jaken.

"I bet you are just angry at her for what happened. Taking you angry out on that poor little girl", Kohaku was shaking his head negatively.

Jaken was one more time angry.

"How dare you Kohaku! If it not for Master, I would have thrown you into the sea too!"

Kohaku knew that Jaken was not a bad person, just very temperamental. And when he was angry, he would listen to just one person.

"What the meaning of this?", said someone.

Everybody looked at where the voice came from.

"Captain!"

"Sir!"

"Master!"

Jaken and everybody bowed showing respect to the man that just appeared.

* * *

How was it? I bet you guys already know who is going to appear kufufu

See you :3


	3. The past III

Hey hey i'm back with the third chapter.

Thanks to guests-chan-san and LADY SILVERFOR aka charita rai ヽ(；▽；)ノ

Hope you like it :)

 _Inuyasha is not mine_

* * *

Chapter 3

The ship was quiet for a few minutes, just the breaking of waves made noise. Rin was confused with the sudden silence. She was struggling to take off those big hands from her shoulder, but the man made sure that she could stay under his grip. She wanted to see what was happening.

 _What now?,_ she asked herself, tired from problems coming one after another.

She could not see, there were some people in front of her. She thought how stranger it was that everyone went silent.

No one dared to speak.

"Do not make me ask again", she listened to the man speaking again.

His voice was a little bit husky but very clear. And she could feel a very cold and calm rhythm.

"Master!", Jaken went running to the man's side, "We found an intruder. It's not something Master should be concerned. We were about to throw it in the sea.", Jaken explained.

"Jaken"

"Yes, Master?"

Rin heard a loud crack and after, pain moans.

"I decide what concerns me or not, Jaken."

"Y-yes, Master", Jaken bowled covering his swollen face.

"Show me the intruder", the man commanded.

Rin was now being pushed further from the ship's edge. She was a little bit relieved but now she had to face this new problem.

 _Maybe I can convince them to let me g_ _et off_ _in the next bay,_ she thought.

She felt a strong push from behind and fell on her knees with a loud thump.

"Wha-", she was now angry.

If she knew who did this she could beat the crap out of him. She looked up with a angry face, searching for her target.

And then she saw _him_.

Two golden eyes were looking directly at her. She felt she was stripped under his gaze.

 _Such a piercing_ _stare_ , she thought, stunned.

The golden was crawling slowly inside her through her own eyes. She was dazed by him. He was a beautiful man, with long and white hair. His clothes made him looks like a noble man. His hand was resting in one of the his sword's hilt on his belt. And even with his cold stare, she thought he reminded her of the sun.

Dazzling and beautiful.

They were staring at each other when Jaken interrupted.

"What do you want me to do, Master?", Jaken asked.

Rin was still too stunned to speak something.

"Bring her to the cabin.", he commanded.

Giving one last stare at Rin, he turned, his hair following his moves and then left. When she saw he leaving she realized she had to say something.

"Wait!", she got up and ran after him but she felt someone catching her arm.

"Don't", Kohaku said.

"Let go of my arm!", Rin said angry.

"Calm", he said, letting go of her arm. "Do not disturb him. You will speak with him inside the cabin", Kohaku explained.

"Ok, the show is over! Move your asses and get back to work!", Jaken shouted to the men that gathered around them.

"Who is he?", Rin asked.

"He is the captain of this ship", Kohaku explained.

"He is the strongest man that you will ever know, foolish girl", Jaken intruded, "Lord Sesshomaru don't have time to spare with peasants people and here you are, making him lose his time."

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

 _Sesshomaru_. _That his name,_ Rin thought.

"Follow me, girl.", Jaken commanded.

"Girl girl girl. I have a name, _Jaken_ ", Rin said, speaking his name ironically, "My name is Rin", she said.

"Nice to meet you Rin. My name is Kohaku", Kohaku presented himself, "I'm sorry that we had to started like that."

She looked at him and he really looked like he was sorry.

"You are strong", Rin said.

She saw a smile forming in his lips.

"Thank you. And you are very brave, little girl", he said putting one hand on Rin's head and ruffling her hair.

She slapped his hand.

"Don't touch me", she said, "And don't treat me like a little girl."

 _Little girls don't have fiance_ , she thought.

"Sorry", he said but his smile was still in his face.

"What are you doing, Kohaku?", Jaken looked at both of them.

"What?"

"Don't get attached to her, she is going to be floating soon.", Jaken said with a creepy smile.

Rin stared at Jaken. She said nothing. But she was burning inside, she don't know what will happen to her. She hoped that she could at least live for one more day.

Rin followed them in silent. And nor Jaken nor Kohaku asked anything. She looked around and could see that the men from before were now working. Cleaning the deck, carrying stuffs, polishing real swords. The deck was now quite lively and everyone was looking at her when she was passing by. She felt any kind of stare at her. Curious, angry and one that gave her goosebumps. She made herself don't mind it, she now has a bigger problem. She has to convince the captain to let her get out when they moor again. She has to convince Sesshoumaru. He looked like he was very hard to deal with. She was starting to lose her hopes.

They were now standing outside the cabin. Jaken knocked two times and went in.

"Come", he called.

Rin took a big breath and went inside.

* * *

See you in the next chapter o/


	4. The past IV

New chapter huhu

 _Inuyasha is not mine_

* * *

Chapter 4:

Rin was standing in the middle of the room. It was a very sophisticated and big room constructed with a really dark wood. The room was quiet and cool. Very different from the outside environment. There were two big windows opened on the right side of the cabin. The wind was entering from there making the temperature in the room very cool. She looked around and noticed a lot of shelf with books and maps piled. She could also see a shelf with glass bottles. And there were others shelves that were closed and she could not see what they had inside. She then concentrated in front of her. There was a big table with lot of paper spread on it. And sited behind it was Sesshoumaru. He was looking at some paper in his hands and didn't paid attention to her. She looked at Kohaku which was standing by her left side and Kohaku shrugged. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Sesshoumaru... _sama_?", she called him, hoping not to have been too bold calling him by his name.

That caught him off guard. He was not expecting her to call him like that or even know his name. He looked up and locked his eyes with hers.

Seeing that she caught his attention, she spoke again.

"I am truly sorry I invaded your ship", she bowed for a few seconds and lifting her face up she continued.

"I was running from... some people and ended up hiding inside of one ark. I was so tired that I fell asleep and when I woke up I was here." she explained.

She was very nervous and her voice was trembling a little bit. She hoped that what she said did not sound like a lie. Even if it was the truth. She looked at his eyes and she could feel that he was analyzing her. And one more time she felt nude in front of him.

"So?", he said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Rin gulped.

"I-I want you to let me stay in your ship until you dock at some bay", Rin closed her eyes and putted her hands in front of her face, pleading, "Please!"

"My lord, can I say something?" Jaken asked, interrupting.

Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken and signaled with his head giving Jaken the permission to speak. Rin was afraid of what Jaken wanted to say and she was sure that he wanted to make her life a little bit harder. She cursed him in her mind.

Jaken could feel Rin's stare at him but didn't care.

"My lord, we can afford to have one more person in our ship, we have plenty of supplies..." Jaken said.

Rin gasped, surprised by what he said.

 _He is helping me now?_ , Rin asked to herself. She was happy.

"But...", Jaken looked at her and gave her a smirk. Rin's happiness fled away from her.

"Damn you, Jaken", Rin whispered to him.

She realized what he did. He was not helping her. He was making her knew that he could help her but he will not.

"... she is a woman. She is a woman in a ship full of men. Nothing good will happen to her here. Also, you know the curse, right? Having a woman in a ship will make the ship sink. They bring bad luck-" Jaken was interrupted.

"I will do anything. Please! I have money. I can give you money if you want" she was desperate.

She was almost crying but she didn't let the tears fall from her eyes. She wanted Sesshoumaru to see that she was strong.

"I will do anything", she repeated.

"Master, she is a brave girl. She knows her way around a sword", Kohaku intruded the conversation, "She took that staff from Jaken's hand very easy, I can say", Kohaku smiled at Rin, calming her a bit.

Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow by what Kohaku had said. One surprise after another.

"She can defend herself", Kohaku finalized.

Rin wanted to thank him. She was relieved. Gathering her courage, she walked and got near the table. She look inside Sesshoumaru eyes one more time.

"I will do anything", she repeated waiting for his reply.

"Show me your hands." Sesshoumaru said.

 _What?_ , Rin thought.

"My hands, my lord?", she asked, just to make sure that she heard correctly.

"Yes", he replied.

Reluctant Rin showed her hands to him, unsure of what was his intention.

She could see that he was inspecting her hands until his eyes snapped back at her face.

"You are not a simple girl. From who you were running away?", he asked her.

"I...", she knew that she should not say the truth about running away and that she was running away from her family. But she should not lie too. She was sure that he could tell if she was lying or not. She didn't know what to say. And after a few minutes of silence, she said nothing. She was looking at her hands, she didn't have the courage to look at his eyes.

"Very well", Sesshoumaru said with his cold and calm voice. "What is your name?", he asked.

"Rin", she answered.

"Do what you want, _Rin_ ", he said.

She looked up surprised by what he said and how beautiful her name sounded coming from him. Her heart started to pound faster.

"T-thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama!", she bowed showing respect.

"And Jaken"

Jaken flinched.

"M-my lord?"

"Do you think my ship will sink someday?", he asked with a colder tone.

"Huh? N-n-no master!", Jaken answered, "Never!"

"Good", Sesshoumaru said, going back to his documents, "Now leave", he commanded, giving one more look at Rin.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!", Rin answered.

And quick, she grabbed Jaken and Kohaku sleeve and got out of the cabin.

* * *

How was it? hehe hope you have liked it. Please leave reviews ne :B

Until next chapter o/


	5. The past V

Hello! So sorry for the late post. For apologise I did a chapter a little bit bigger than the others. Hope you enjoy. Also sorry for my grammar. I just finished this chapter and wanted to post right away.

 _Inuyasha is not mine_

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Rin let out a loud sigh of relief. Now she was sure that the crew could not throw her into the sea. But about her safety inside the ship she was not so sure. She looked around to find a lot of eyes looking at her. A bunch of men. Kohaku saw her worried expression and tried to calm her.

"Don't worry, they can look scary but they won't go against the captain's order." Kohaku explained. "And ye know how to defend yourself. I can also help you improve your skill with sword."

"Kohaku, I told ye to not get attached. She is just going to stay here for a few weeks." Jaken said. "In few week we are going to sail into the next bay to buy supplies. There you can get out." Jaken explained to Rin.

"Few weeks..." Rin repeat absented mind.

"Listen, girl. I cannot let you sleep in the mess deck so you are going to stay in my cabin. It is inside the main cabin." He pointed to the door that they just got out. "As I will not be there, you are going to assist Lord Sesshoumaru in anything he wants."

"What?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Ye better not complain. Ye looks like you have some brain so don't try anything funny. If you need something ask me or ask Kohaku. Understood?"

Rin was trying to understand all the information given to her. Jaken just given his room to her? And she was going to assist Sesshoumaru?

"Understood?" Jaken asked again.

"Yes."

"Also do ye know something about sailing or ship?"

"No."

"Thought so. You are going to help in the kitchen and with the cleaning. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Kohaku, show her the ship." Jaken commanded. "And ye there! Lad, you better go back to work now!" He shouted to a man that was paying attention to their conversation and walked away.

"Wow. That was the nicest thing that Jaken did to someone." Kohaku said. "Let's go. I will show you the kitchen. Everybody here must do something to earn food. This is the system. And you must not disobey our captain if you don't want to be floating. Or worse." He smile at Rin showing his strangely white and beautiful teeth.

He leaded the way and continued to talk about how a ship works and how she has to be careful for not to fall into the sea in storm times. While they were walking some of the crew stopped Kohaku to ask about work. Some of them welcomed Rin and other don't even bother to look at her. They went downstairs and entered in a big and smelly room. Must be the mess deck, Rin thought while following Kohaku between the tables. Further she could see some hammocks and people sleeping.

"This is the kitchen."

Kohaku opened a wooden door and made a sign to Rin to enter. Rin peaked inside and her nose noticed a good smell. Very different from the room behind her. That made her stomach growl.

"My friend, Ah-un!" Kohaku said.

A big man was looking at the fire in the stove with his back to them. At the mention of his name he looked at his back.

"I brought you a little assistant. She will be helping you for a few weeks." he explained. "Please, take care of her."

Kohaku looked very serious when said that. The man looked at Rin and back at Kohaku. He nodded.

"Well, I will take my leave. Good luck." he said to Rin and gave a little tap at her back.

"What? Wai-", Rin started but he was already gone and the door closed.

The silence after was awkward. The man got back to his work leaving Rin standing there. Her stomach complained again. She glanced around to distract herself and noticed how messy the place was. Stuff hanging everywhere and piled in each corner of the room. She glanced the man and catched him looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

His body was so big and rough that made you think he was a scary person. But the gaze that Rin felt was not from a bad person. He had soft eyes. Eyes that not matched the image he passed.

"What?" she asked again.

She saw him search for something inside a bag and in a blink of an eye he threw it at her direction. She almost didn't catch it. She looked at her hands to found an apple. She glanced back to the man.

"Hm... Thank you." she said while cleaning the apple in her clothes. "Ah-un, right? I'm Rin, nice to meet you."

He look at her and nodded.

I think he don't like to talk much, huh, she thought while biting her apple.

"Hm... I can help you by cleaning this mess, right?" she glanced around.

Ah-un glanced around too and nodded again. He got back to his work and left Rin enjoy her apple. She smiled. That was a good start, she thought.

After finish her apple she started to work. She cleaned a lot of stuff but there were a lot more. She thought that it had no end. She gave up at cleaning and started to help Ah-un with the food for the day. In the end she spent all day inside the kitchen helping and chatting with a non talkative Ah-un. She could see the night sky from the only and small window in the kitchen. Kohaku appeared sometimes to see how she was doing.

"How you doing?", he asked again.

"How could you leave Ah-un working alone here?" Rin asked.

She was tired from all the work she had done. And it was just the first day.

"Well, we don't have a big crew so..." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where is the food?", someone shouted outside.

"Yeah yeah, lad! Right away."

Kohaku started to gather the dinner with Ah-un and carried it to the mess deck. Rin took a peek outside. Everything was alive and noisy. Men shouting and laughing loud. The food was served and now everyone was enjoying the dinner. Kohaku came back.

"Rin, you will take captain's dinner to him."

"What?"

"It's your work now. That was what Jaken said, remember?"

Kohaku took a polished silver tray that had a beautiful meat dome and a lot of other beautiful things inside it and handed to her. She took the tray with a worried look in her face.

"I will be waiting here to have dinner with you." he smiled and waved. "Good luck."

Rin took a deep breath and walked very quickly between the tables

"Hello little girl."

"Welcome to the ship, girl."

"If she was the one doing the dinner I would die happy."

"Now the captain has her all to him."

She tried not paying attention to what the men were saying to her. But she noticed that they were doing nothing to harm her. She wondered if it had to do with the tray in her hand. Maybe they could not bother her because she was doing a job for the captain. Maybe Kohaku was right about them.

She went upstairs and a cold wind catched her by surprise. She spent so much time downstairs where almost didn't have windows that her body was very warm and sweaty. She took another deep breath and the sea smell reached her lungs. There was not much light outside she had to be very careful to not trip. She reached the captain's cabin and knocked.

"Excuse me...?" she peeked inside.

The room had plenty light like the mess deck and she could see other details that she could not see earlier. She saw Jaken and Shessoumaru looking at a big map on the table. And now they were looking at her.

"I brought Sesshoumaru-sama's dinner." she said approaching them.

"Put it in that table." Jaken said. Do ye know how to make tea?", he asked her.

"Yes."

"Do some then."

Rin glanced around and found everything she needed inside a shelf. She took the hot water that came inside the tray and started to do the tea. Jaken and Sesshoumaru got back to their discussion. She paid attention to what they were discussing.

"If we go this way we will reach the next bay more quickly, sir" Jaken said. "This side" he pointed the area in the map "Has more traffic. It will be hard for us to pass unnoticed."

Rin didn't know what they were planing but she knew that Jaken had committed an error.

"We will not." Rin said.

She was surprised by her own action.

"What?" Jaken looked at his back looking at her. "You said something?"

She gave a quickly look at Sesshoumaru and his eyes were in her too.

Talking about running mouth, she cursed herself.

She approached the map.

"You said that if we go this way" she pointed in the map "We will reach the next bay more quickly. And that is not true." she explained.

"What?" Jaken was dumbfounded.

"This area is known for bad storms in this time of the year. Really bad storms." she continued. "If we go this way we will get these storms. This could be really bad, right?"

Jaken was so surprised that he said nothing.

Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru and found a little smile in his lips. The smile faded as soon as it appeared. Now she was the one dumbfounded.

"That... That could not be true!" Jaken said.

"It's true." Sesshoumaru said.

Jaken looked at him in surprise.

"How the hell ye know this?", Jaken asked Rin.

"Hum... I read in a book..." she explained.

"You-you read? How can a dirty thing like you know how to read?"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru called him.

"Ah... I'm sorry, lord Sesshoumaru."

"Rin."

Rin flinched.

"Yes?"

"You can leave now."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She bowed and left.

Her heart was beating so fast. And no only because of her reckless actions.

She wanted to see his smile again.

* * *

So? So? Now the things are going to change little by little.

hehe see you in the next chapter.


	6. The past VI

_Inuyasha is not mine_

* * *

Chapter 6:

The days went very quickly in the ship. At morning Rin helps to clean the cabins. At afternoon, she helps with the lunch and after, Kohaku helps her to improve her strength and ability with sword. At the end of afternoon she helps in the kitchen again, this time helping with dinner. And, of course, she don't forget her other duty, to help the captain. Sometimes she goes to the main cabin to see if Sesshoumaru wants something.

This routine was so different from her house's routine and far more interesting. She was very tired at the beginning but after a few days her body got used to the tough and tiresome activities that she started enjoying the life in a ship.

At night she has some time for herself. And at these times she would wonder how her family was. She wondered if they were worried, if they were still searching for her. She was sad for them but didn't regret anything. Her mother knew her and how she could not bow and do everything that her family said to do without saying anything. And since the day she ran away her life changed to a more interesting and exciting life. A life she always wanted.

And in the next day her life would change again. _Tomorrow I will finally reach the ground_ , she thought while looking at the night sky from the deck.

"What are you looking at?" someone asked.

She looked at her back and spotted Kohaku approaching her.

"The sky" she said. Kohaku looked at the sky and back to Rin.

"Missing someone?" he asked.

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

"Well... Your face has a sad look" he explained.

"Ah... Well... My family..." she said after a few minutes of silence.

"I see... Me too." he said smiling softly. "When we are in the sea sometimes we don't see our families for more than six months."

 _I think I will never see mine ever again_ , Rin thought.

"But when I see the faces of our men here, my heart calms a little bit. Here we are like a big family, you see. And I'm sure we can take more people in this family. Don't you want to be a part too?"

Rin's eyes flipped back to Kohaku's. He was asking her if she wanted to stay with them.

"I know that no one would want to have Jaken as a family member but-"

Rin's laugh interrupted Kohaku. He started to laugh too.

"Ye sure like to bad mouth me right, Kohaku?" Jaken said appearing and approaching them. They looked at Jaken and laughed louder.

"Yeh yeh yeh. Shut up damn brats!" he said angry. He looked at Rin. "Lord Sesshoumaru is calling you. Go."

"Yes, sir", Rin said between her smiles.

She left the pair in the deck and went to the main cabin. She knocked and entered. Looking at the room, she didn't find him. She headed to his private room. She knocked again and this time she waited for a response.

"Enter."

Sesshoumaru's voice passed through the door and reached Rin's ears. She opened the door and sneaked inside, closing the door at her back. At mornings, she just enters his private room to clean. This was the first time she went to talk with him there.

She looked inside the room and found him seated near a small fireholder. The light from it was leaving everything gold and orange. His eyes were focusing in the fire as if there was something very interesting inside it. She noticed his hair was wet on his back and his clothes for the first time were simple attires. Looking around the room she found out that he just had his bath.

"Did you call me, my lord?" Rin asked.

"Tomorrow we are going to berth." Sesshoumaru informed.

"Yes, Jaken-sama already informed me. I thank you for letting me stay in your ship, my lord."

She bowed her head showing gratitude and was surprised when she saw his intense stare at her when she looked up. She tried to catch something in his eyes but as always nothing showed.

"It was just for a few weeks but I had fun." she said smiling slyly and remembering her time with everyone.

"You're on your own from now." he said sounding like he wanted her to confirm.

"Yes", she said.

Now she was thinking, she didn't know what to do after she get out from the ship. A new place, new people, new sights. She felt excited and nervous. This was all she wanted, to explore new places freely. But she didn't know if she was prepared for all that was coming. At least, not under the condition she was, with just a few coins in the pocket.

"You should go back to your family." Sesshoumaru said interrupting her thoughts.

"No, I cannot go-" Rin gasped. "W-why you said that, my lord?" she asked with an alarmed expression on her face.

Sesshoumaru saw how alerted Rin became when he mentioned her family. That just proved what he was thinking. He approached the table on his room and took a piece of paper and handed it to Rin. She looked more confused while reading the content. And then her eyes sudden widened.

"This…"

"This is a wanted notice for a girl called Nakamura Rin", he said looking at her.

She slowly met his eyes and for the first time she knew what he was thinking.

"I-It's just a coincidence", she said not so convincing.

"Go back to your family, Nakamura Rin"

He saw her flinch when he called her by her full name.

"As I said-" she insisted.

"This Sesshoumaru do not intend to take you to your family." He said looking straight to her knowing exactly what she was thinking and caring less about her situation. "Just know that there is a reward for who find you. Many will be searching for you." he saw her hands turning into clenched fists by her side.

"… Thank you for everything, Sesshoumaru-sama", she said bowing her head to hide her eyes.

 _I'm a stupid girl_ , she thought. She was cursing herself for have not given a false name. Also she didn't expect her family to distribute wanted posters with reward for her. _My father must be very angry_ , she thought feeling a little bit afraid. Now the little hope she had to stay with them was crushed. There is no way she can stay now they know her identity. Sesshoumaru stared at her for a few more minutes before lose interest.

"You may leave."

" _Sayonara, Sesshoumaru-sama_ " she said.

He nodded and watched her leaving the room. His stoic face never changed.

In the next morning Rin woke up with all the noise outside her cabin. Everyone was a little more agitated and excited because they finally berthed. She gathered her things, cleaned the room and leaved. The sun outside was brighter than the other days and it was punishing everyone who was under its light. She saw that everyone was already awake and working transporting wooden boxes and barrel to the land. She took a peek at the wharf and was surprised how big and lively it was compared to the one in her city. People shouting everywhere, the sound of tons seagull singing above them and the waves's sound made her feel very animated.

"Rin", Kohaku called by her side. "Are you sure you are not going stay with us?" he asked after seeing she was prepared to leave.

"What ye saying, laid!" Jaken said appearing behind Kohaku. "That is not something for her to decide", he beat his staff on the floor and looked at her. "Are ye going?"

"Yes. Thank you for everything, Jaken-sama", she bowed. "Kohaku, you too, thank you", she bowed again.

She looked one last time to the door of the main cabin and then turned and started to go down the ramp that linked the ship to the wharf. She made sure she was with her wood sword and her hair hidden inside the hat. Taking a long breath she lost herself between the people on the wharf.

* * *

Rin was enjoying everything she was seeing, smelling and listening. She could listen to people speaking languages that she didn't understand and could smell foods that she didn't know the name. She was not paying attention to where she was walking until she bumped really hard on someone. With one hand she held the hat and the other softened her fall. Looking up she saw a man looking down at her with not a so good expression on his face.

"Look for where ye are walking, brat!" the man spited.

"Sorry" Rin said getting to her feet.

"Hunf", the man spited one more time and walked away.

Rin cleaned the dust out from her clothes and patted her pockets to see if everything was in the place. She patted the pocket where the money bag was supposed to be and sudden realized the emptiness. She patted every pocket on her clothes to find nothing. She started to look for it on the ground saying "excuse me" between the people that was walking on the street. She turned back and saw the same man that bumped at her looking at his hand. And on his hand her money bag.

Her anger blinded her and she went in full speed to the man. She drew her wood sword and before the man could see her, she hit with full force the man arm. The man screamed attacking all the attention to them.

"YOU DAMN BRAT!" the man shouted between clenched teeth.

Rin didn't say anything. Just got her money bag from the floor and walked away.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

The man started running after Rin and then both were running between the people in the market. She ran aimless not knowing where to hide. It wasn't her city after all. And in one of the corners, she bumped in someone again. Her body collided and retreated making her fall on her butt. The other person didn't move one inch from where he was standing. And she knew that the other person was a man because his body felt hard like a stone. She raised slowly and was about to apologize when someone called her.

"Rin?" She heard Kohaku's voice by her side.

She turned around and faced Kohaku, who was standing with his hand on the sword's hilt ready to attack.

"Rin! What are you doing?" he asked clearly relieved. "We thought you were trying to attack our captain."

"Captain?" her eyes widened.

She slowly turned around and met two golden eyes staring at her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" she said surprised. "I'm so-"

"There you are, damn brat!" the man that was chasing Rin finally spotted her. "You are going to pay for-" his eyes widened when he spotted Sesshoumaru standing behind Rin. "L-lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru looked at the man with a cold and fierce stare that made Rin tremble.

" _Ookami_." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, I'm Ginta from the Wolf's clan, at your service my lord." Ginta said slightly bowing his head.

"Where is your lord?" Sesshoumaru asked looking like he care less about the answer.

"Kouga-sama is meeting with the governor right now. Want me to give a message?"

"No."

"I see. By the way, that… boy is your crew?" Ginta asked talking about Rin.

"…Why?" Sesshoumaru slightly narrowed his eyes.

"I want to beat the crap out of him for what he did to me", Ginta admitted.

"You stole-", Rin started.

"Rin." Sesshoumaru called her and Rin flinched by the implicit command of silence. And now looking at Ginta, Sesshoumaru continued. "You deserved whatever he did to you." Sesshoumaru said, ending the conversation. He turned back, his hair following his movements on his back and started to walk away. "Let's go. And Rin, don't fall behind."

Rin eyes widened. _He just..._

" _Welcome to the family, Rin_ " Kohaku said putting his hands on her shoulders. A bright smile was plastered on his lips.

* * *

 **Shame on me, I know.** Sorry sorry sorry TT. TT

I'm on vacation so I will be updating very quickly :D

I would like to thanks Ace1998 and LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai.

And please make sure to leave a review. Can be about anything, the plot, the grammar etc.

See you soon :B


End file.
